starwars_shatteredempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Hero: Disadvantages
=DISADVANTAGES= ARGUMENTATIVE (-1) Argumentative signifies a character who can't resist the chance to argue or play "devil's advocate." Sometimes the character argues for the sake of arguing, even when he actually agrees with his opponent. The character suffers a minor penalty to all social based missions (such as Diplomacy, Administration or Merchant). ARROGANT (-1) The character thinks that he, or some culture or group he belongs to, is superior to others. The character suffers a moderate penalty to diplomacy missions. BLOODLUST (-2) Bloodlust signifies a character who revels in violence, bloodshed, and causing pain. In combat, he becomes so consumed by this passion that he won't stop fighting until there's no on left to fight. The character is immune to morale checks, but will not withdraw or surrender - effectively fight to the death even in a hopeless situation. CHRONIC PAIN (-2) Because of some medical condition, like an old war wound or sports injury, the character suffers from extreme pain almost constantly. The character suffers a penalty in personal combat, resisting torture/interrogation, and penalties to certain espionage missions. CODE OF HONOR (SPECIAL) The character lives by a particular moral creed, set of ethical principles, code of honor, or similar rules of personal conduct. This code dictates many important actions, such as whether he can attack an opponent (and if so, how), whether he can surrender, how he ads towards women or certain other members of his species, or the like-and this often requires dangerous behavior on his part A Code of Honor typically reflects the character's personal honor, not his devotion to duty, though in many cases the two are one and the same. Note: Violations of one's code can result in some very serious events. Players who routinely ignore or violate racial or character code of honor will be heavily penalized on one manner or another. Examples: Code of Honor (Fairness) (-2) - Never take advantage of someone weaker. Will not attack a weaker opponent (but will defend self) or attack from Ambush. Code of Honor (Honest) (-2) - Never lie or break word once it is given. Code of Honor (Logic) (-3) - Never give in to emotion, solve problems logically, violence breeds emotion (will not attack/ambush, but will defend self and counter attack). Code of Honor (Defender) (-4) - Must protect the weak and innocent, even if it means own life. Code of Honor (Warrior) (-4) - Always avenge an insult, never show cowardice (death before retreat), never break word once it is given. NOTE: Other codes can be created with agreement from the GM. DEPENDENT (-2) The character has someone who depends on him-a child, an aging parent, a helpless spouse, or someone similar. The character cannot simply abandon this person, and must make every effort to protect and provide for him or her. The character suffers penalties to any mission that results in extended time away from the dependent (exploration or espionage mission for example), or if the dependent is in combat situation (ie: onboard starship with character). Note: The dependent can also be the subject of Espionage missions, resulting in extortion of the character. FANATIC (SPECIAL) The charader is extremely devoted to some philosophical ideal-a religious creed, patriotism for a particular nation or political viewpoint, or even a person of great appeal (and the beliefs he espouses, of course). The charader always defends this ideal, and will even sacrifice his life to preserve or support it. The value of the disadvantage depends on whether the ideal is uncommon, such as an obscure religious doctrine (-2), or common, such as a government or species (-3). If the character is suicidally dedicated to the cause, the -3 value automatically applies. NOTE: This must be discussed and approved by the GM. GREEDY (-1) Money talks loudly to the character - whenever there's a profit to be made, he pursues it tenaciously, with every means at his command. The character suffers penalties to resist bribe attempts and actions/missions that would normally cost extra money. HEDONIST (-1) The character enjoys luxuries and pleasures of all sorts, from fine food and drink to more earthy delights. Whenever presented with an opportunity to enjoy himself, have fun or take pleasure in something. The character suffers heavy penalties to any mission that takes him off planet, and minor penalties to all planet-side missions (as he is rather distracted). HIDES EMOTIONS (-2) This disadvantage is the stereotypical droid disadvantage, though they don't regard it as such, but as a beneficial thing. The character never expresses his true feelings-he hides his passions behind a blank face or uncooperative attitude, and getting emotional responses out of him is quite difficult. Typically this can have a negative effect on Diplomacy, though does add some resistance to torture/interrogation. IMPULSIVE (-1) The character has difficulty curbing his tendency to rush headlong into situations without thinking, planning, or preparing. Whenever confronted with some danger, crisis, or emergency the character is likely to act regardless of the plan. The character is likely to ignore combat orders (even his own), break a ambush attempt by acting before ambush is set, rushing a mission (increasing its chance to fail). INTOLERANT (SPECIAL) A particular species or culture, offends the character in some way (not necessarily a logical one, either). He can't say anything nice about them, and has as little to do with them as possible. The character suffers heavy penalties to any social missions related to that species. - Cost (-1) - Obscure NPC species (single planet) - Cost (-2) - Minor NPC/PC Power/species (few planets) - Cost (-3) - Major NPC/PC Power (ie: Klingons, Romulans ect) - Cost (-4) - Xenophobic - intolerant of every other species/culture but own. LOW PAIN THRESHOLD (-2) The character has less resistance to pain than most people. The character suffers penalties to resist torture/interrogation. If injured the character/species suffers as if injury is one level higher (minor injury will effect character as if major injury). MEDICAL PROBLEM (SPECIAL) The charader suffers from an ailment which requires daily medical attention to treat. The value of the disadvantage depends on the ailment's severity. For every turn the character fails to take his medicine or treatment, he suffers penalties to his missions/actions (and some actions automaticall fail). - Cost (-1) Minor Condition/Disease - Cost (-2) Major Condition/Disease - Cost (-3) Serious Condition/Disease NOTE: Subject to approval of the GM. OBLIGATION (SPECIAL) The character owes a debt or similar type of obligation to someone (NPC Character). Since most Obligations involve a time limit, failure to repay the debt in a timely fashion may result in major difficulties for the character. The value of the disadvantage depends upon the extravagance or severity of the Obligation (-1 being Minor, -3 serious). NOTE: The player and GM should discuss this obligation, its severity and to who. Subject to GM approval. PACIFISM (SPECIAL) Opposed to violence and bloodshed, and perhaps even willing to die himself rather than take the life of another, the character is a paragon of peace. - Cost (-1) - Cannot Kill: The character can fight, but cannot kill or abandon someone to die (even an enemy). If the character kills, he becomes wracked with guilt and suffers SEVERE penalties to all future actions. If repeats, likely suicide or insanity. - Cost (-3) - Self·Defense: The character will only fight to defend himself or those under his personal care, using only enough force to end the confrontation. The character cannot make pre-emptive attacks. Will only Kill if opponent leaves no other option. - Cost (-5) - Total Nonviolence: The character will not lift a hand against another creature-even animals. He must settle all disputes nonviolently and will attempt to persuade others to forsake violence. Will not even act in self-defense of self or others. PHYSICALLY IMPAIRED (SPECIAL) Similar in some ways to Medical Problem, this disadvantage means that the character possesses some sort of physical impairment (such as blindness, a missing limb, or paraplegia). The value of the disadvantage depends on the severity of the impairment. Note: The type of physical imparement can heavily effect or make impossible certain actions/missions. - Cost (-1) - Mute, paralyzed limb, severely scarred. - Cost (-2) - Missing limb, deaf. - Cost (-3) - Blind, parapalegic, missing both limbs of same type. NOTE: Subject to approval and player/GM will discuss impact impairment has a on character (ie: physical or social penalties) POOR HEARING (-1) The character's hearing is sub-optimal. The character can suffer penalties to social and espionage missions. POOR SIGHT (-2) The character's eyesight is faulty. The characer can suffer penalties to any mission/action that requires sight. SLOW HEALING (-2) The character heals more slowly than most people. It takes him twice as long to heal. SPECIES ENEMY (SPECIAL) Because of past events, family history, or some similar circumstance, the character has become known as the enemy of a particular species. Perhaps he cleverly destroyed one of that species' ships and cost them a great victory, or maybe he unforgivably embarrassed its ambassador at a diplomatic function. Category:Rules